My Previous Existance
by KingdomHeartsLoverLovesYou
Summary: Xion. She was merely a puppet, an imperfect replica, extracted from Sora's leaked memories. But where did she originally come from? Let's go back in time 10 years, to where it all began. Ventus, Vanitas, and Vesa. Three names, one destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey, It's Elixan again! Here with _My Previous Existance. _It's the first story that I have written based on the _KH _game _Birth By Sleep. _So, I hope that YOU will have fun reading it, and I will have fun writing! **

I guessed that I had been asleep.

Not because I was dreaming, but because I had woken up. The virtual drowsiness had started to ebb away, however, not without leaving a certain aftertaste that made my eyes and muscles slow to react to my now conscious brain.

As my senses began to sluggishly come back to me, I noticed a familiar scent. In the back of my mind, I was sure that I had not ever come across such a smell, and yet, the way it tasted in my nose sent recognition to my thoughts. But where did I recognize it? What allowed me to feel recognition?

A cross between sea-breeze and pen ink, it was not altogether unpleasant. In fact, it smelled somewhat comforting.

My eyelids parted. Blurry images turned sharp. I saw sunlight streaming in the room, through a large window next to my resting self.

Where was I?

Alarm ran free through me. This room was not one that I recognized, even in the least. The bed that I lay on was adorned with black sheets. Next to me was a dull gray nightstand table with a red lamp that looked very eccentric. The only other thing in the room (which was colored with dirty white walls and a dark beige carpet) was a black rug, along with a dirty white bookcase. Besides all that, a boy stood in the open doorway.

A boy with midnight black hair and haunted yellow eyes sent tremors down my spine. He was wearing some kind of black and red body suit that was textured to look like corded muscles. From his waist to his knees, some kind of tattered and worn cloth hung like a skirt. If it were not for the boy's expression, I would have laughed.

"Confused?" his male voice was almost innocent enough to pass for a teenager. It was also laced with a hint of amusement.

"A bit." I replied, my feminine voice strong despite the unease surrounding my thoughts.

"That was expected." he said in an indifferent tone.

"Who are you?" I dared ask a moment later. His demeanor was one that gave off the impression of solitude, independence, and one to be feared. I tried not to let it get to me.

"That's…a pretty good question. Glad you could ask it." He gave me a mockery of a grin and left the room, shutting the door behind him. I heard a click. He had locked the door.

I sighed. What was he going to do, starve me to death? Torture me? For what? What did I possibly know that could be of use to him?

Then again, what did I know?

What could I remember? I couldn't remember anything. _Anything._ No matter how hard I tried, nothing came to mind. Not even the night before. Once a headache threatened to take me over, I stopped trying so hard to think of familiar things. It was hopeless.

I turned to my window. At least it wasn't locked. I opened it all the way, and stared out at the sky for what seemed like hours, as that was my only view from up here in this room, besides the endlessly expanding grass plain, stretching for what looked like forever.

Another sigh left my mouth as I tried to count the stars. It was literally impossible. As I tried to focus on one, I lost track and counted it as another. There was just simply _too many to see. _They covered the entire sky, no matter which direction I looked in.

Maybe someday I would be able to fly past those stars. Past the sky, even. My cheeks raised upward at the thought. Then I thought of where I was, and realized that I may not get the chance. My lips returned to their former frown, and a single tear rolled down my cheek. I was being held prisoner in a place where I had no memory and no freedom. Who was I kidding? I would never be able to get past the stars.

Hell, I was lucky enough to see them tonight.

A breeze blew by, and I shut the window. My stomach growled for the umpteenth time today. For some reason, my head was throbbing.

I may not have been tired, but I couldn't do anything else except stare out of the window. It didn't feel like anyone was going to feed me anytime soon. I curled up like a cat at the edge of the bed (that was comfortable for me), covered myself in the black bed covers, and shoved the fluffy pillow underneath my head.

It may not have made sense to someone that was watching me (which I hope no one was), but it wasn't like I cared. I decided to do the things I could the way I wanted to do them.

As the last of my errant thoughts scurried like mice through my mind, I caught a dim orange lining beginning to streak in through the window. The sun was rising. But it didn't get far in the sky before I lost consciousness and slipped into the void in which I was latent the previous afternoon.

No dreams came.

**So? Good? Bad? Tell me! Review please! It would just make me so happy :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I forgot to do a disclaimer, so I'll do one now:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any associated games.**

**Have fun reading! This chapter will be short, but I'll make up for it with a longer one-Chapter 3!  
><strong>

A slamming door brought me awake.

I would have jolted upright if it were not for the sickness in my stomach. My headache was still making my head throb, and the painful vibrations sent pangs down to my gut. An agonized groan escaped my throat, and I heard a sigh come from the direction of the doorway.

"I knew we should have fed you earlier." it was an old man's voice, one that had history. It was slightly frightening.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why can't I remember anything?" I asked, completely annoyed. When I did, though, my stomach threatened to make me heave. I had to try my hardest to hold back.

"I will answer those questions after you eat something." he snapped his fingers, and a floating silver platter came into my view. I sat up.

When I looked at him, I saw a hunched over, bald-headed man, with a white goatee and scary-looking yellow eyes. Just like the boy's.

The platter floated directly in front of me, and the man walked over to me (hunched over, clasping his hands behind his back) to take off the cover. There was a single plate with a bread roll, a bunch of grapes, and an apple. I grabbed the apple and bit through it hungrily.

When I was completely finished stuffing my face, the man was still standing there waiting for me. The platter floated out of the room, and I started to ask more questions.

"Where am I?"

"You are in The Land of Exodus." he said calmly.

"Why?" I asked with a sudden vigor. This man and that boy had to have a reason for keeping me locked up here.

"That is a complicated matter that will be explained in time." he tried saying calmly.

"Who are you?"

"I am Master Xehanort."

"Master? Master of what?" I asked skeptically.

"That, again, will be explained in time." I sighed, trying to hold onto my temper.

"Fine. Why can't I remember anything?"

"That…is a very complicated matter. One that I had hoped you would not…catch on to." he said, clearly being cautious.

"Why can't you tell me anything?" I exclaimed. He sighed.

"You are not yet ready to know what you cannot understand. First, you will be tutored." he gave me a sly smile.

My heartbeat started to race. There was something about that grin that made chills roll down my spine. Slowly, I put both of my feet over the side of the bed and stood. Bright dots danced in my field of vision, but cleared up after a moment. I realized that I was slightly taller than Master Xehanort, and satisfaction crossed my brain for a split second. Then I realized that he was a master. He was extremely skilled in something.

Satisfaction turned to alarm. This man could potentially harm, even _kill _me. I decided that I would have to be on my guard from now on. No more staring out the window or staring at the stars. From now on, I would be hard. Unbreakable.

I would have to be. To break myself out of this prison, and find my memories. But first, I had one more question.

"Master Xehanort?"

"Yes?" he replied. I guessed that he would have anticipated my question.

"Who am I?"

**Eager to know? Judging by the fact that you have probably already read the summary, maybe you do. Or maybe you don't. Chapter 3 and 4 will explain!**


End file.
